Nadie puede saberlo
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: AU. Harry y Hermione en la casa de la playa tienen un secreto que sale a relucir pocas veces, aunque duela. Es desesperante pero cuando la oportunidad se da y están solos, pueden olvidarse del mundo, de los problemas; hasta de Voldemort. Oneshot de Harry&Hermione están avisados. ¡Primer lemon! (soy pésima con los títulos)


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y caracteres le perteneces a J. . La trama es enteramente mía.

_Para mi amiga Mirtha, que aunque no tenga fanfiction, se pasara por la lectura seguro._

Hermione atravesó la cocina luego de despedir a Fleur, Bill, Ron, Luna y Dean, que llevaban al débil y maltratado señor Ollivander a la Madriguera. Era media tarde, encaminada a la hora del ocaso. Hermione se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina viendo por fuera de la ventana el lugar donde habían desaparecido. Las olas golpeaban serenas y constantes la orilla de un bonito color oro. Los rayos de sol eran fuertes y primaverales cristalizando el azul del mar y calentando espléndidamente la casa de la playa.

Ron había hecho su berrinche de querer quedarse. No veía necesario el que su madre lo viera para saber que estaba bien. Pero Fleur había insistido hasta la saciedad ayudada al final por una sola palabra de su marido. A regañadientes el pelirrojo tuvo que aceptar que Bill le ordenara ir a ver a su madre. Salió en medio de advertencias que solo se quedaría hasta la noche; tenía cosas que planear y hacer con sus amigos. Luna alegremente se había unido a ellos inesperadamente con unas ganas tremendas de conocer la casa de los Weasley y Dean no hizo más que seguirla. Hermione aun recordaba la mirada que Fleur le había dirigido al cruzar la puerta. Un guiño mezclado con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hermione sonrió. La belleza de Fleur se había incrementado tanto con el embarazo. Y también sus instintos y suspicacias. A pesar de haberse sonrojado ante esa mirada tan significativa no pudo más que agradecérselo con todo el corazón. Era justo lo que quería y necesitaba. Por dios, como lo necesitaba.

La casa de la playa estaba silenciosa. Los ruidos de fuera era lo único que se escuchaba. La ventana semiabierta dejaba entrar una ligera brisa refrescante. La blusa blanca sin mangas era apropiada para el clima así como la falda azul de seda que Fleur le había prestado. Arregló su cabello suelto deseando distraídamente poder dominarlo otra vez como en cuarto año con poción alisadora. Era inútil. Hermione pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, dueña por completo de su cuerpo y sus acciones.

Se quitó las zapatillas. Las dejo al pie de las escaleras. Con los pies descalzos procedió a subir al segundo piso, apenas haciendo chirriar la madera. No deseaba hacer ruido para evitar alertar de alguna manera al gnomo que se alojaba en la habitación de la esquina. No es que el gnomo fuera a salir; era bastante insociable y abandonaba su cuarto solo cuando le requerían. De puntillas paso de largo esa puerta para dirigirse a la última habitación del fondo del pasillo.

El corazón se le aceleró ante la puerta tras la que se encontraba lo que quería. Deseo poder lucir mejor pero pronto comprendió lo ridículo que sonaba eso. No necesitaba cambiar, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser ella misma.

Abrió la puerta y el pasillo oscuro destelló por la luminosidad que inundaba esa habitación, gracias a la ventana abierta orientada al oeste. Un ligero tono dorado rojizo difuminaba el piso y la cama sobre la que estaba el objeto de sus deseos.

Él la vio de inmediato. Esos iris verdes, bajo las gafas, la penetraron con fuerza aumentando más sus latidos. Sentado sobre la cama con su negro cabello alborotado apoyado sobre la pared; tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas con los jeans informales y la camiseta verde que conocía perfectamente. Se veía tan condenadamente bien. A pesar de su retraimiento y abatimiento de todos esos días que habían permanecido en la casa de la playa.

Cerró la puerta. Antes de dar la vuelta para enfrentarlo tomo aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar cualquier vergüenza. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, era innegable que el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez era demasiado. La oportunidad estaba echada y no podían desaprovecharla.

Se acercó a él en cortos y suaves pasos. Hacía calor pero eso no evito que la atravesaran escalofríos. Sin decir nada se subió a la cama junto a él.

Harry frunció el ceño un poco. – ¿Hermione…?- La curiosidad y algo de apatía impregnaban su voz.

Hermione lo observó fijamente. Frente a ella estaba el Harry culpable. El que se atañía cada cosa mala que pasaba a los demás a su alrededor. En su rostro pudo ver el remordimiento que sentía ante lo ocurrido hace unos días. La captura en Malfoy Mannor, la prisión de Luna y el señor Ollivander, la muerte de Dobby. Y por supuesto la tortura que Hermione tuvo que sufrir a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry como siempre se echaba la culpa de todo, injustificadamente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero así era Harry. Y nada podía cambiarlo. Sus cambios de humor eran tan característicos que Hermione siempre sabía que esperar. Pero justo en ese actual momento no necesitaba al Harry culpable. Necesitaba otra cosa y no le importaba recurrir a la trampa para lograrlo.

-Fleur y Bill llevaron al señor Ollivander a la Madriguera –empezó diciendo con voz suave. Harry asintió aprobadoramente y desvió su rostro a la ventana. Hermione se acercó más a él. –Ron, Dean y Luna los acompañaron-. Espero a ver su reacción. Movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza en su dirección. –No llegaran hasta el anochecer.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior espero que él se volviera para mirarla directamente. Espero que atara cabos y comprendiera lo que eso significaba. Harry la escudriñó durante un rato entrecerrando los ojos. Vio la chispa del entendimiento nacer en sus ojos bajo los cristales. Hermione sonrió. Lo tenía.

-Hermione te has vuelto loca. No creo que quieras decir lo que creo que quieres decir-. Allí estaba el Harry respetable, con el ligero rubor naciendo en sus mejillas. Una mezcla de reserva, con la creciente necesidad de creer que eso era posible. Como siempre pensando en los demás antes que en el mismo.

-Y que trato de decir, Harry-. Con una gran osadía de su parte, puso sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Harry sentándose sobre él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Con diversión vio cómo su semblante cambiaba entre el escándalo y la exaltación de verla actuar así.

-Es la casa de Bill y Fleur…-. Una vez dicho esto, las palabras cayeron en una esquina ante la poca importancia que tenía ese aspecto. Harry tragó aclarando su garganta, buscando alguna razón más que dar. Pero cualquier excusa iba quedando reducido a cenizas. Hermione sentía más ganas de ganar al verlo luchar sin éxito.

Puso sus manos en su pecho y puso la cara más desamparada que pudo. –Hemos pasado cosas terribles, lo sé. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿No crees que una oportunidad así no se puede desaprovechar? ¿No lo deseas?… ¿No lo necesitas?

-Hermione…-. Su voz ronca y profunda indicaban que estaba ya perdido. Él también necesitaba y quería eso con toda su alma. Sus manos se deslizaron tentativamente a sus piernas, por sobre la falda, subiéndola inconscientemente por sobre sus muslos. Hermione se acercó más para robarle un beso fugaz y prometedor. Sus manos se perdieron detrás de su cuello. El último recurso de Harry fue lanzado ya casi perdido en su propio entusiasmo.

–Griphook…

-Por favor-, susurró Hermione sobre sus labios. Y fue suficiente del juego. Harry con una mirada inflamada la tomó por la cintura con fuerza para besarla con furia. Ambos desahogaron su ansiedad reprimida, durante más de dos meses de esconderse para tocarse y besarse en cortos periodos de tiempo en los que Ron dormía o se iba a hacer la guardia. Había sido tan frustrante. Y mucho más en las noches en las que dormían en camas cercanas escuchando los ronquidos de su amigo por encima de ellos, sin atreverse a ir más allá con su pasión. Tremendamente frustrante.

Su amor emocional e inocente por años, había evolucionado en ese amor físico que los consumía y envolvía de deseo por completo. Descubrir que tu mejor amigo era un gran amante, con el que la química se compenetraba y ardía perfectamente, era por mucho lo mejor que les había pasado. Su necesidad del uno por el otro a veces los hacia dudar de su bienestar mental. Sin embargo tenían 17 y 18 años… ¡qué diablos!

Con avidez unieron sus bocas tratando de sentir la respiración del otro. Pronto Harry sintió la juguetona y excitante lengua de Hermione contra sus labios. Fue a su encuentro igualmente. Sus manos como poseídas de una frenética locura se deslizaron por debajo de su ligera falda, acariciando la suave y cálida piel de sus largas piernas. Dirigió sus manos más allá, al borde de su ropa interior y aferro su trasero en un momento de ardorosa confianza y pasión.

Hermione se rio contra su boca. Pocas veces Harry demostraba esa osadía pero cuando lo hacía, ella quería derretirse de placer. Se presionó más contra el aferrando su cabello con sus manos, deslizándolas con fogosidad por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus manos.

-Muy bien Potter, acabas de hacer una jugada prohibida-. Apuntó y lo vio sonreír genuinamente con la boca y con los ojos. Hacía días que no sonreía así, debido a tantas dificultades pasadas. Era justo que en esos momentos se olvidaran de todo y de todos, y disfrutaran su pasión libremente.

-Te he extrañado demasiado Hermione-, dijo Harry con los labios rozando los de ella. Con pasmosa lentitud deslizó sus manos hacia sus caderas y luego a su cintura. Hermione jadeó con las descargas eléctricas que su recorrido le provocó. Ansiaba sentirlo más y más.

Harry deslizó su boca al cuello de Hermione. Adoraba el sabor y la suavidad de su piel. Deseaba probar todo de ella. Sus dedos aferraron los botones de la blusa que llevaba y suerte que no eran muchos botones. Hermione misma le ayudo a deslizar la prenda por sus brazos.

Su boca descendió a sus clavículas. Hermione inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y para poder cerrar los ojos y sonreír tontamente al techo. Sus labios estaban haciendo cosas sin nombre en su descenso al lugar favorito de Harry. Lo sintió aun por encima de su sencillo sujetador de algodón blanco. Se mordió los labios. Las tiras se deslizaron por sus brazos y la prenda poco a poco fue descartada.

Hermione bajo la vista y observo extasiada como él besaba sus senos con suavidad y pasión a la vez. Mirándola a los ojos con cierta insolencia. Como mostrándole lo que había provocado. Podía sentir su excitación chocar contra su vientre. Eso la hizo sonrojar y morderse los labios con más fuerza al crecer su propia excitación y el deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Desesperada procedió a liberarlo de su camiseta. Deslizó seductoramente sus manos por la piel de su espalda por debajo de la prenda. Harry se estremeció de placer y se separó para dejarle quitarle la camiseta. Luego la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso suave y tierno mientras respiraba con agitación.

-Hermione eres tan hermosa…por Merlín, como te necesitaba…-jadeó mirándola con los ojos llenos de pasión. Volvió al beso arrebatado mientras ella sonreía en su boca acercándose para sentir el roce de su piel desnuda contra la de ella. Él la aferro con más fuerza logrando que su virilidad aun debajo de sus pantalones se friccionara excitantemente contra ella.

-Oh, Harry…

Ambos jadearon ardorosamente. El aire era tan caliente y Hermione sentía la urgencia física de su cuerpo por unirse a Harry. Sin dejar de besarlo con fiereza, sus dedos recorrieron con lascivia su fuerte pecho juvenil para perderse en el cierre de su pantalón. Harry gimió ruidosamente contra su boca. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo liberó su masculinidad de su prisión acariciándola con frenesí.

Se podría decir que Harry estaba impresionado de su osadía. Generalmente el preludio duraba más pero en esta oportunidad Hermione parecía estar completamente desesperada y desquiciada. Él no se lo iba a negar. La tortura de no tenerla por meses era latente en la tremenda erección casi dolorosa que experimentaba esta vez.

Su mano se dirigió debajo de su falda, al objeto de sus deseos. La toco sintiendo su gran humedad antes de deslizar su prenda a un lado. Fue suficiente. Hermione apoyada en sus hombros se acercó a él guiándolo a su entrada. Apretó los labios al sentirlo entrar lentamente.

Harry la sostuvo por la cintura apegándola más a él, hasta que la unión fue completa. Con intensidad la miro mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada para nada inocente en las pupilas dilatadas.

-Quiero sentirte Harry- dijo ella con una voz ronca de pasión. Harry sonrió ante la voz impregnada de deseo de Hermione y comenzó a moverse al tiempo que la ayudaba a ella en su movimiento ascendente y descendente que comenzaba a ganar velocidad. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole una bonita vista de su estilizado cuello y parte de sus cautivantes senos-. Mas fuerte… - La acercó hacia sí dándole lo que le pedía, respirando toda ella, con la pasión acalorada convirtiéndose en fuego mismo.

La oyó suspirar ruidosamente. Harry con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su cadera, la aferró más cerca si eso era posible. Con los dientes apretados, la acarició con lujuria, apretándola con desespero, mientras las sensaciones de su cuerpo lo jalaban por el más tortuoso camino de placer. Envuelto en la suavidad de su aromática y deliciosa piel, y la belleza de sus senos, que acunaban su rostro acariciándolo en cada movimiento.

Hermione aceleró y sintió su interior pronto a colapsar ante los ardientes movimientos dentro de su cuerpo por parte de un jadeante Harry. Deseando llevarlo también al final, mordió sus labios y se movió con verdaderos bríos, mientras gemía su nombre alcanzando el cenit de sus anhelos, clavando las rodillas en la cama.

Verla llegar al orgasmo y sentir la respuesta de su cuerpo rodeándolo, jaló a Harry inevitablemente hacia ese paraíso soñado.

Con un jadeo brusco y un último movimiento, se quedó quieto aferrando la delicada piel de su cintura. Su mente maravillosamente obnubilada descendía lentamente a su cuerpo frente a su hermosa amiga que conseguía desquiciarlo asi.

Durante gloriosos segundos ambos se perdieron en su paraíso. Harry sudoroso y agitado recibió sobre su pecho a una desvalida Hermione que, con su pelo húmedo al igual que él, se refugió en sus brazos con confianza, totalmente complacida.

Repartió besos sobre sus hombros mientras sus manos seguían jugando indolentes en su trasero y la escucho reír cadenciosamente. Le encantaba su risa tierna y serena, era la melodía más bonita que conocía y la que conseguía volver el sexo en algo mucho más que sublime y perfecto.

-Wuau, no puedo creer lo que acabas de incitar Hermione y en dónde. Debiste estar realmente desesperada… -dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza, jugando con ella a todas luces.

-No vi que pusieras resistencia en ningún momento –se defendió Hermione con la voz exhausta provocando que Harry se riera más.

-¿Te podría acusar de acoso, sabes? mira qué escenario: me acorralaste sin chance a nada a realizar actos "impúdicos" en una casa ajena para satisfacer tu enorme apetito por mí.

Hermione le pego en un brazo, a medias enojada y a medias divertida. Su cara formo un mohín ofendido muy bien fingido.

-¿Me vas a denunciar? Pues aquí hay tela donde cortar. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el famoso y poderoso Harry Potter se dejó seducir por una simple e indefensa chica?, va a ocasionar un sinfín de interrogantes.

Harry se rio de nuevo y la tomó por el rostro acariciando su cabello ondulado que eran casi un fetiche para Harry. La beso cadenciosamente a intervalos mientras le respondía.

-Si tienes razón, nadie lo creería. –Ahí estaba el Harry orgulloso que pocas veces salía a relucir. Y es que siempre era así cuando estaba con ella, conseguía dejar de lado su típica parte tímida y humilde, para convertirse en alguien por demás posesivo y seguro de sí mismo, que conseguían apabullar a Hermione hasta enrojecer. El continúo con sus besos-. A menos que esta chica poseyera una magia muy poderosa a la cual no puedo decirle que no.

Hermione sonrió libremente contra su boca. Sin duda alguna le alegraba que Harry no se hubiera negado a su encuentro; bien podría haberlo hecho dado el estado de ánimo del chico. Además, el hecho de ser consiente del poder que tenía sobre él, elevaban su propia vena de orgullo…algo así como sentirse poderosamente femenina.

Era raro este sentimiento en Hermione, pero era lo que Harry provocaba en ella. Con la excusa de acomodarle los lentes, restregó su torso por el pecho del muchacho, acariciando a continuación, con extrema suavidad, sus hombros y su cuello, provocándole un gemido placentero al tiempo que lo apretaba con las piernas incrementando su contacto súper íntimo.

-Bueno, no creo que quieras que te moleste más y tienes razón, estamos en una casa ajena que no es la nuestra. Debo asumir la culpa de haberte "obligado" a hacer esto. ¡¿Qué clase de persona "impúdica" soy?! –Hermione puso una cara torturada y arrepentida -…será mejor que me vaya, ya va siendo tarde…

Se separó un poco y vio el brillo de pánico que atravesó la mirada verde. Era una jugada cruel, lo sabía, ya que Harry lucia como si le fueran a quitar el agua prometida después de meses de morirse de sed. Además había sentido como Harry, aun debajo de ella, reaccionó inmediatamente a sus caricias, despertando y estando más que listo para fundirse con ella de nuevo.

-Ah, no…tú dijiste que no volverían hasta que fuera de noche… -dijo Harry sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura con sus manos fuertes.

-Dije que no volverían hasta el anochecer, y el anochecer por definición se considera la paulatina falta de luz para dar paso a la noche…es muy diferente. –Hermione no pudo evitar usar su tono de sabelotodo mientras se esforzaba por mantener el rostro impasible ante la feroz mirada de Harry.

-¿Te estas vengando, verdad? ¿Me quieres decir que te vas así sin más, después de haber provocado esto y encima tenerme debajo de ti…hambriento de ti? … ¡Hermione…!

Ella no pudo seguir jugando. Se carcajeo con gracia al ver el gesto desamparado de Harry pasar a uno de reproche, alivio y diversión en un segundo.

-No ha sido divertido.

-Oh, vamos, claro que lo ha sido. Estabas en tu plan de súper egocéntrico y pedante Harry Potter, y ahora luces como el Harry que debes ser y siempre has sido…

La genial diversión de Hermione pronto contagio a Harry y se rio también traspasado por su alegría.

-Está bien, admito que me he pasado pero sé muy bien que te gusta cuando me pongo así…

-Es porque generalmente no eres así en el diario vivir; no he de negar que me fascina tu faceta recién descubierta, sin embargo te quiero más como eres…mi dulce y tierno, pero a veces despistado Harry.

Harry sintió algo en su pecho, ese estremecimiento fuerte que siempre sentía con Hermione, incrementarse hasta gobernar todo su cuerpo con una intoxicaste sensación de felicidad. El calor de su rostro le indicó que se había ruborizado ante las palabras de su amiga. Pero no se avergonzó de ello.

Hacia menos de tres meses que había compartido con Hermione la noche más reveladora de su vida. El día en que abrió los ojos y descubrió quien se había quedado con él en las buenas y también en las malas incondicionalmente. Comprender que alguien lo quería tanto, al grado de dejar todo por él, fue la cosa más extraña y fantástica que le ocurriera nunca. De niño nunca había recibido cariño de nadie, en esa infancia desagradable e infeliz que convivio con la familia Dursley. Tal vez sus padres lo quisieran cuando era bebe, pero como él no recordaba nada de eso, había ido desarrollándose con una muralla impenetrable a la rara sensación de cariño que se prodigaban las personas. Claro que en los años en Hogwarts había ganado amigos y conocidos con los que compartió momentos de camaradería y afecto, pero era muy diferente. Sus dos únicas relaciones no significaron un gran cambio en sus emociones de igual manera, por lo que su muralla siguió intacta.

Pero, ¿qué haces cuando un cariño verdadero, un amor incondicional se te ponen en frente, todo dirigido exclusivamente a ti, sin mascaras ni disfraces, por parte de la persona que más admiras y aprecias, por parte de tu mejor amiga?

Obviamente que Harry se había roto. Metafóricamente hablando. claro. Como un torrente comprendió que alguien le quería por encima de todas las cosas y como un torrente todo su amor reprimido salió y se estampo contra esa persona que lo único que había hecho era estar allí para él.

Ese día, ese bendito día en la carpa. El recuerdo de cómo se había abalanzado sobre Hermione (de nuevo, metafóricamente hablando) y como ella le había correspondido se convertiría en el más feliz de los recuerdos que pudiera tener. Saber que su amor intempestivo e impetuoso no fue rechazado por la chica. Una verdad inexorable quedo grabada ese día entre ellos. Esa verdad de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Te amo, Hermione.

Las palabras aparecieron casi por arte de magia de repente, envueltas en un aura serena y cálida, suavemente, como rumor de árbol al ver llegar a la primavera. A su primavera.

Hermione no abrió los ojos de la impresión, ni se quedó con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo solo reacciono con el sonido de su corazón latiendo como si quisiera volar a todos los confines de la tierra. Harry le había dicho que la amaba. Por primera vez. Nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras antes, aparte de sus padres, claro. Allí, entre sus brazos, súbitamente, con esa intensa mirada verde mirándola sin parpadear.

No iba a negar que la emoción la recorrió casi con violencia y que sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. No iba a negar que había soñado con eso por muchos años. El ser amada por Harry, a quien ella misma amaba con todo su ser y deseaba poder decírselo y repetírselo para siempre.

Pero sintió miedo. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo, no pudo impedirse pensar en el mundo que se extendía más allá de ellos y en las circunstancias en que su amor había llegado a los dos. En medio de una guerra infame e impredecible, en medio de un enemigo abominable y poderoso, en medio del mundo que no conocía su secreto.

Se quedó estática frente a él, sin saber qué hacer. Vio a Harry parpadear varias veces ante su angustiante silencio. Hermione cerró los ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, abrumada por sus sentimientos y miedos.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –pregunto él con la voz ronca, luchando con el miedo que le producía la no respuesta de Hermione. –Tranquila todo está bien…no es necesario que…tu- se ahogó con las palabras al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos. Una desagradable sensación de pérdida lo inundo.

¿Que había esperado? Las palabras dichas habían salido espontáneamente y sin pensar pero ciertas en todo los sentidos. Pero tal vez se había apresurado. Es decir, quien dice eso a los tres meses de relación, una relación secreta por añadidura.

Harry por un terrible momento creyó haberlo arruinado todo. Pero por dentro se moría de ansiedad porque Hermione le dijera algo.

Ya se lanzaba a lanzar disculpas por su estúpido apresuramiento, cuando Hermione se separó de él. Con solo su mirada consiguió hacerlo callar al verla tan bonita con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y una sonrisa tan prometedora y de ensueño que el corazón se le paralizó.

-Oh, Harry –susurro Hermione tomando su rostro con sus dedos temblorosos-. No pienses mal. Yo también te amo. –Dentro de Harry su corazón volvió a la vida tras una pausa de cruel incertidumbre-. Claro que te amo, te amo con todo la energía de mi cuerpo. Te amo de una forma que me hace temer en mi estabilidad mental. –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a medias notando la sangre correr por su piel con fuerza de nuevo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior-. Pero no sé si esto sea bueno para los dos Harry. No con todo lo que está pasando.

La emoción de Harry se desinflo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría estar mal lo que sentía por ella, como podría estar mal que ella también lo quisiera? Hermione continúo, antes de perder el valor de expresar sus temores.

-Yo podría decirte que todo estará bien, que te amare por siempre y que este sentimiento será tan fuerte que nos hará vencer en esta lucha que está desarrollándose ahí afuera. Pero no quiero ser falsa y basarme en el momento dejando de ver la realidad. Harry. Tú tienes una misión que cumplir y yo hice la promesa de ayudarte a llevarla a cabo, de cuidarte y protegerte más allá de mi vida misma. Ron y yo hicimos firmemente esta promesa (y siento estar nombrando a Ron en este momento). El que tú me ames es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y podría llorar de felicidad por ello. Pero no quiero ser un perjuicio y una distracción para ti Harry. Justamente por eso cortaste con Ginny, tal vez no en las mismas circunstancias, porque no querías tener que exponerla ante el peligro. Harry, si me amas, yo quiero que no te preocupes por mi cuando estemos enfrente del peligro. Quiero que pienses en ti y no en mí, en el momento decisivo. Quiero que tengas éxito, quiero destruir los horrcruxes, quiero que derrotes a Quien tu Sabes, quiero que salgas con vida de todo esto. ¿Me entiendes? Solo tú importas.

Harry se quedó anonadado. ¿Hermione le estaba pidiendo qué? ¿Qué en el momento del peligro vele por su propia seguridad y se olvide de ella? Entrecerró los ojos con furia. Francamente como podía pedirle eso. Ella ahora se había convertido en lo más valioso que tenía, si no es que lo era ya como su mejor y más leal amiga. Jamás podría dejarla desprotegida. No claro que no, era imposible.

-Hermione, no puedes decirme eso. Jamás dejaría que te pasara nada. Sin ti esta lucha no tendría sentido para mí. Todo lo que estoy haciendo, desde ahora lo hago por ti, por nosotros dos, para tener un futuro juntos, ¿entiendes? Es la única razón que me impulsa a hacer todo esto. No es por la profecía, no es por ser el niño que vivió, no es por ser el Elegido…todo es para que tú estés segura.

Hermione se mordió con más fuerza los labios, con el furioso palpitar de su corazón haciendo eco en su mente acongojada.

-Harry, por favor. No somos solo nosotros dos, todo el mundo ha puesto su confianza en ti. Debes derrotar a Quien tu Sabes y yo jure ayudarte al igual que muchos. –Harry desvió la mirada con los labios apretados-. Tú sabes que es cierto, sabes que es lo correcto.

Harry maldijo por dentro aunque sabía que ella tenía razón como siempre. Dumbledore había muerto por salvarlo a él, porque estaba seguro que Harry derrotaría a Voldemort tarde o temprano. El colegio que era su hogar, ahora estaba asediado por mortifagos quien sabe que maldades haciendo dentro del recinto. La comunidad mágica entera a la que pertenecía hacia siete años, navegaba impotente a tiempos oscuros. Recordó cuan feliz se había sentido al enterarse que era un mago. Pero también la felicidad que sentía con Hermione era mucho más fuerte para él.

-Sé que tienes razón Hermione –acepto por fin Harry con un suspiro, notando aligerarse la tensión en el rostro de la chica-. El mundo mágico es importante y por azares del destino ha puesto su confianza en mí y no pienso rendirme en la misión que Dumbledore me encomendó. Pero no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe por ti. No después de lo que te he dicho, no después de lo que siento. Te amo Hermione y en mi corazón es la única verdad que pienso obedecer. –No dejo que Hermione le interrumpiera que abrió la boca para protestar-. Haré hasta lo imposible por vencerlo y salir con vida de esto, te lo juro –dijo con profunda seriedad en su voz y la mirada que parecía fuego esmeralda con los últimos rayos del sol-, pero no pienso dejarte de lado. Nunca. Ni lo pienses.

Harry dirigió su boca hacia sus labios para robarle un beso gentil y evitar cualquier posible rebatimiento. Hermione sonrió desvalidamente, con sus alegatos en retirada, con su corazón diciéndole que eso bastaba por el momento. Se sentía tan bien ser querida así por Harry, era casi como estar en un sueño.

-No he dicho nada que me dejes de lado. Solo que en el momento de decidir algo tengas en cuenta que no soy una damisela en apuros que no sabe defenderse, ¿está bien? Yo se protegerme, por algo soy bruja…

-Si no lo sabré yo –reconoció Harry contento-. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí ha sido por ti, mi talentosa Hermione. –Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y la curva de su cintura con cariño aligerando el ambiente por completo –. Porque mejor dejamos ese tema de lado, no quiero pensar en eso todavía. Mejor finjamos que somos dos adolescentes con las hormonas por el cielo que están solos en una casa ajena.

Hermione rio y se mordió los labios. De todas maneras eso era. Si las circunstancias les habían obligado a adoptar responsabilidades muy maduras en la realidad, bien podrían olvidarse de ellas mientras estuvieran en medio del silencio de una casa de playa, con las olas como únicas compañeras sonoras a sus gemidos.

Harry empezó a besarla con ardor al comprender que Hermione había desistido de la discusión. Tan buena como siempre, pensando únicamente en él antes que en ella misma. Eso solo consiguió reforzar sus fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. ¡Como la quería! Acarició su cabello y su rostro con un deje de propiedad mientras la miraba directo a los ojos amielados. Veía satisfacción, felicidad y amor, ese secreto que era solo suyo y nadie más podría ver.

Se apartó de sus labios y con un ágil movimiento la cargo, se levantó de su posición y con cuidado la depositó en la cama sin dejar el divino espacio entre sus piernas que automáticamente lo rodearon. Hermione tenía una sonrisa placida en la cara cuando Harry procedió a acariciar su frente húmeda y hacer a un lado sus cabellos. Con suavidad y lentitud recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la tersura de sus mejillas, la longitud de su cuello.

La parte racional de Hermione le recordó la hora y el hecho que la luz del sol se había ido hacia instantes. Sin embargo no quería interrumpir a Harry por una tontería como el tiempo. No cuando Harry la estaba tocando y mirando de esa manera. Como si ella fuera lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Y así era de hecho. Harry apoyado en una de sus manos, solo podía pensar en la delicada piel de Hermione y en la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Con cuidado su mano rozó la débil línea de la herida que se hiciera Hermione hace unos meses. Esforzándose por no caer en pensamientos funestos y oscuros, sus dedos se dirigieron a su boca roja. Su tentadora boca que le sonreía con cariño.

La besó nuevamente sin poder resistirse más tiempo. Ella lo recibió con pasión, decidida a repetir una vez más la maravilla de ser suya de nuevo. Lo abrazó con fuerza deslizando con deseo sus dedos a través de su pelo desordenado. Pero Harry alejó sus labios para desencanto de Hermione. Su boca descendió sobre la tenue cicatriz con tanta devoción que su queja murió en su garganta. A través de la oscuridad observó los ojos brillantes de Harry enfocados en ella.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés aquí conmigo, en este momento. Ayudándome, soportando este viaje, tolerando mi carácter. Quiero que siempre sea así… -Hermione enarco una ceja -lo que quiero decir es que…no sé cómo haría todo esto sin ti.

Hermione sabía que Harry no era muy bueno con las palabras y veía su ceño fruncido al intentar decir más cosas pero no sabiendo cómo. Pero no necesitaba un discurso de amor por parte de él. No necesitaba pruebas. Todo lo que necesitaba era a él. Simplemente él, allí con ella. Para ella. Por ella. Verlo, tenerlo frente a frente sin barreras de ninguna clase, con la promesa de un todos los días de su vida, era suficiente para ella.

Lo abrazó sintiendo cada milímetro de contacto con su piel. Su respuesta fue igual de efusiva que ella. Acarició su rostro y peino su cabello azabache con sus dedos arrancándole una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Ni loca podría dejarte, Harry. Jamás. Jamás.

Se rieron ante el ya consabido tono testarudo de la chica. Se besaron olvidando la elegancia, chocando sus narices en el proceso. Estaba perdidos completamente el uno en el otro. En una casa que no era la suya, de la que apenas tenían conciencia en ese momento. El miedo que Hermione sintió se había esfumado por el momento sin pensar en nada, en el presente o en el futuro. Solo podía pensar en quien estaba besándola en esos momentos, respirando el mismo aire que ella dentro de su boca, escuchando su corazón en sincronía con el que era su mejor amigo.

Hermione lo apresó con las piernas con tanta sensualidad que consiguió que Harry igualmente se olvidara de las penas y preocupaciones. Temblando de la violenta excitación que había despertado nuevamente en él, recorrió sus manos por la hermosa silueta de Hermione para perderse en sus caderas y deshacerse de la ropa que les quedaba a ambos. Sin separarse, fue una gran hazaña lograda por Harry en poco tiempo, pero no se interesó como lo había realizado.

Con las uñas arañando la piel de su espalda Hermione solo hizo un pequeño movimiento para encontrarse con Harry. Su acometida fue intensa y apasionada, provocando un fuerte gemido en ambos. Con erótico fervor se movió sobre ella haciéndola jadear y gritar, mientras Hermione apresaba las sabanas con sus uñas dejando la espalda de Harry que ya presentaba unas considerables marcas. Harry busco su boca, bebiendo sus suspiros, aspirando su goce que no hacían más que incrementar su propia satisfacción y la sensación de felicidad que impregnaba su pecho retumbante.

Era increíble como de hablar como dos viejos amigos, discutiendo y tolerándose, pasaban a ese estado de exaltación sensual de un momento a otro. De ser racional y juiciosa, Hermione conseguía olvidarse de su nombre cuando Harry la sometía a esa placentera y excitante forma de amarla. Siempre había sabido que no era solo sexo pero ahora que lo confirmaba, era gratificante saberlo.

Harry acarició sus pechos con una mano, deslizándola luego por ese amado cuerpo con lujuria y pasión hacia sus muslos, aferrándolos, incrementando más su frenético movimiento. Hermione se iba perdiendo en las sensaciones y finalmente separo sus labios de los de Harry para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y colapsar con unos fuertes estremecimientos que recorrieron su cuerpo entero. Si grito no lo supo, estaba completamente perdida en su placer y en el responsable de quien lo provocaba.

Harry solo alcanzó a escuchar su propio nombre en boca de Hermione, tal vez demasiado fuerte pero no le importó. Hermione se veía tan surreal en su orgasmo como una diosa de piel de porcelana y caireles de seda. Pronto las deliciosas contracciones fruto de su culminación lo llevaron al mismo éxtasis casi de inmediato. Terminó dentro de ella con un fuerte jadeo sintiendo que se le iba la vida en ello.

Con la respiración entrecortada Hermione volvió a la realidad poco a poco. Sentía su cuerpo sedado y a la vez sensible al más simple toque. Dos orgasmos en tan corto tiempo había sido fantástico. Con una sonrisa tímida miro a Harry encima de ella. Su cabello azabache revuelto, su rostro sudoroso solo la hicieron sonrojar más. Siempre era así. Su parte más conservadora aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su amigo y ella hicieran esas cosas después de siete años de conocerse.

Harry se acostó a su lado viendo lo bonita que se veía a Hermione con su pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y rojos y su cuerpo desnudo brillante tras hacerle el amor.

-Continúas apenándote, como siempre –le comentó Harry con un deje divertido pasando una mano por su hombro deslizándolo por su brazo. Jamás se cansaría de sentir la suavidad y calidez de esa piel a la que era adicto.

-Eso no es verdad –se defendió Hermione rodeándolo por debajo de los brazos –solo es el calor…

-Si claro el calor –bromeó Harry –entonces es bueno que no te dieras cuenta como gritaste hace un momento, o si no te incendiarias ahora mismo…

Hermione se puso roja hasta la punta del pelo. Harry no pudo evitar reírse provocando que Hermione le pegara en el pecho con poca fuerza.

-No te rías…además no grite tanto…yo…

-Está bien no gritaste; digamos que solo repetías _Harry, Harry_ con verdadera fuerza…pero no tengo nada en contra de eso, ya sabes.

Hermione se quedó sin argumentos y con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Harry termino de reírse y le robó un beso antes de que su chica se enojara más con él. El abrazo y ella pareció perdonarlo por la manera que se rindió a su beso.

Recorrió su mano por la espalda suave de Hermione, cruzando las curvas de su cintura y su cadera. Ya se disponía a ir más allá, cuando Hermione se separó de pronto.

-Harry, ya es demasiado tarde…

-Tarde para que…-musitó Harry distraído en sus curvas mientras Hermione hacia un esfuerzo por separarse de él.

-Volverán en pocos momentos de la Madriguera… ¡vamos Harry, detente…!

-Continúas vengándote de mí, ¿verdad? –Harry hizo un mohín de resignación ante lo inevitable.

-Si quieres tomarlo de esa manera –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo beso y mordió su labio inferior traviesamente y después se alejó-; pero en serio que ya debemos vestirnos.

Harry resopló resignado. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y le paso su ropa mientras ella misma se vestía. Harry lamento ver desparecer su piel bajo la blusa y la falda pero el recuerdo físico de su encuentro quedaba fresco en su mente y cuerpo. Eso había conseguido mejorar notablemente su humor de perros de toda esa semana.

Hermione encendió la luz después de terminar de vestirse y limpio minuciosamente la arrugada cama con hechizos. Luego se miró en el espejo y se recompuso el pelo desordenado. Harry la rodeo por la espalda y ella se le escapó pero aprovecho para acomodar su camiseta y sus lentes. Riendo mientras Harry trataba de besarla, escucharon el sonido de una aparición fuera de la casa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miro a su alrededor para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Habían terminado justo a tiempo. Harry la soltó apesadumbrado, recordando que no podría tocarla frente a Fleur, Bill, Luna y Ron. Quien sabe hasta cuándo tendrían un momento a solas con ella como el de ahora.

-Vamos Harry –indicó Hermione y después de un beso fugaz en los labios, se dirigió a la puerta jalando a Harry con ella.

En el vestíbulo reinaba el aroma de la comida casera de la señora Weasley y Harry se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Y la comida de la señora Weasley era deliciosa según recordaba. Bajo la escalera y con pesar sintió como Hermione le soltó la mano antes de entrar.

-Ah, allí están, que bien que bajaron. Mamá mando comida para una semana creo. –Bill lanzo una mirada exasperada pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras sacaba platos.

-Así es -apunto Ron con un deje de hastió-. Cabreo un montón a Fleur con la insinuación que no nos alimentaba lo suficiente.

Luna y Dean los saludaron y continuaron hablando sentados ya a la mesa. -A mí me gustó mucho los relojes, en mi casa solo tenemos pájaros que se supone dan la hora pero a veces se enfadan y te dan horas falsas –decía Luna a un atento Dean que asentía con la cabeza.

-Donde esta Fleur? –preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía imperceptiblemente los zapatos que había dejado al pie de las escaleras. Luego procedió a ir sacando cubiertos y servilletas con diligencia, ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

-Fue a su habitación a dejar cosas que le mando mamá –le respondió el pelirrojo automáticamente. Frunció el entrecejo y a continuación exclamó con voz crítica –: ¿que no sientes frio Hermione? está refrescando bastante por la noche y tú estás demasiado ligera de ropa ahora.

Harry se sobresaltó y Hermione se sonrojo visiblemente, al parecer un tanto avergonzada.

-Lo que yo haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia Ron.

-Está bien, pero no te enojes –se defendió Ron ante el tono agresivo en la voz de la chica-. Y yo que encima me preocupo por ella…-murmuró desviando la vista y dirigiéndola hacia Harry. – ¿No crees Harry? Debiste decirle que se abrigara un poco.

Harry trato de controlar la ambivalente sensación de diversión y malestar que sintió de pronto ante la actitud de Ron. Verlo observando a Hermione con tanta atención lo enojaban de forma inevitable. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ron aun no sabía de la relación de sus dos amigos y por el momento no podría saberlo.

Para su suerte en ese mismo instante entro Fleur, evitándole tener que dar una respuesta.

-Ah Harry, _queguido,_ veo que ya estás bien. Debes tener hambre…

-Sí, gracias Fleur…-empezó a decir Harry pero la mirada de Fleur lo paralizó.

Era una mirada de esas especiales que tenían las veelas, que casi se podían leer. Lo miraba con picardía, con cariño y comprensión, como si ella supiera lo que había estado haciendo hace unos momentos en su habitación…

Harry se sintió demasiado expuesto como si ella estuviera leyendo sus ojos como un mapa. Se puso rojo y desvió la mirada fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos.

-¿Ves que está refrescando? Hasta Harry está a punto de resfriarse…

-Ya basta Ron, deja de molestar aunque solo sea por una hora…vas a casa de tu madre y ni así te aplacas…

-Es que las mujeres son difíciles de entender a veces…

La típica discusión Granger-Weasley presente en la mesa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Ron aun despotricando recordando quien sabe qué situación similar con Ginny y Bill se reía. Luna orientaba a Dean sobre algunos amuletos mientras Fleur se puso a servir la comida y Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry.

-¿Estas bien Harry? –preguntó en voz baja-, no te estarás resfriando en verdad, ¿o sí? –añadió con preocupación.

-No, no es eso, es solo…Hermione…creo que Fleur sabe…lo nuestro…

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo. Apenada tragó desviando la vista y así confirmo sus sospechas a Harry.

-Sí, creo que sabe algo…pero ella sola lo averiguo…yo no…

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? –reclamó Harry más avergonzado de lo que pretendía.

-Que te podía decir, Harry –Hermione lucía un poco angustiada –pero no te preocupes, no creo que diga algo…Fleur es bastante confiable.

-No digo que no lo sea…

-Que tanto cuchichean ustedes –les interrumpió Ron tan fuerte que todos dirigieron la vista hacia ellos dos. Al ver sus rostros acalorados su amigo volvió a atacar –me parece que hasta ya tienen fiebre, miren lo colorados que están, ¿es o no es resfrió eso?

Transcurrió la cena con Bill recordándole a Ron que él no era tan responsable antes con su propia salud. Hermione con el humor alterado se había puesto una chaqueta de mezclilla para acallar a su amigo pelirrojo y Harry comía, apenas pudiendo ignorar los escrutadores y cómplices ojos de Fleur.

-Si sigues así Ron, deberías preocuparte hasta por la salud del gnomo que pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación.

Hermione se atragantó de inmediato mientras tomaba agua, y se puso a dar toses mientras Harry enrojecía hasta la punta de los pies.

-¡Ven! Pero si están empeorando a cada instante. Será mejor que se metan a la cama rápido y se tomen la medicina, ¡vamos! Y tú deja de reírte Fleur, no es gracioso.

Con Ron exhortándolos a subir, Harry y Hermione no soportaron más. Con disculpas torpes se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Subieron los peldaños y trataron de escuchar a Griphook a través de su puerta. Nada. Se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación de Harry.

-Harry –empezó Hermione aferrando su brazo –olvidamos por completo a Griphook…hace rato el debió…él pudo haber escuchado…

-Lo se…-refunfuño Harry y resoplo resignado –bueno, que le vamos a hacer…

-¡Como que qué le vamos a hacer…!

-Te dije que habías gritado demasiado fuerte Hermione…

-¡Harry!

-Está bien, está bien…-se rio Harry y la tomo de los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla-. Hermione no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso. Además las paredes son bastante solidas en esta casa por estar cerca al mar. Y si el caso fuera que hubiera escuchado…pues los gnomos son bastante reservados y ariscos en cuando a asuntos humanos ¿sabes? mucho más los gnomos de Gringotts.

Hermione se mordió los labios tratando de confiar en las palabras de Harry. Luego se rio un poco por la situación.

-Podemos incluso seguir con la farsa del resfrió que Ron tan amablemente nos ha puesto, podemos decir que estabas tratando de…eh, ponerme una inyección…

-Aquí no conocen las inyecciones, Hermione –le siguió el juego Harry divertido –además dudo que tuviéramos una inyección a la mano…

Se rieron largo rato y Harry no aguantó y la enlazó entre sus brazos.

-Como me gustaría poder hacer esto sin tener que escondernos…decirles a todos lo que siento por ti…

-Harry –murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos –, sabes bien por qué no podemos. Por el momento es mejor para todos no conocer nada de esto.

Si, si lo sabía. El riesgo de poner en peligro la misión. Harry suspiro resignado. Por lo menos en ese momento la tenía entre sus brazos, para el solo. Esa misma tarde le había hecho el amor y retozado sobre su piel sin restricciones. Había sido un gran reencuentro. Un último beso bastaría para sellar ese día maravilloso, pensaba, pero casi de inmediato Hermione lo empujo y se separó, para que un instante después Ron entrara por la puerta.

-HERMIONE, te dije que te fueras a la cama. ¡Ve a tu habitación, te llevaré la medicina ahora mismo!

Hermione estalló.

-¡No eres mi madre Ronald Weasley para que me hables así! – Se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo y Ron retrocedió acobardado –dame eso, puedo tomarla yo sola, ¿está bien?

Hermione tomó uno de los dos frasquitos humeantes que Ron tenía en la mano y con el rostro rojo se fue dando un portazo.

Harry se sonrió para sus adentros: También había sido divertido después de todo. Sintió como todo el peso de los pasados días se esfumaba en gran parte con una risa refrescante y vivificadora; como por arte de magia…por Hermione y su magia.

-Bueno allá ella. Y yo que todavía me preocupo… -balbuceaba Ron, ahora colorado hasta las orejas-, en verdad que son difíciles de entender.

_Una persona que conocí hace poco, me dijo que yo era demasiado pudorosa y poco interesada en la relación interpersonal íntima, dicho banalmente, en el sexo en mis escritos. Sobre todo ahora que están muy de moda incluirlos en las historias._

_No tengo nada en contra de las sagas eróticas y mucho menos contra el sexo (¡por dios!) así que decidí escribir un shot con una clasificación completamente M, como un reto personal (ya que nunca he escrito nada así, solo hice algunas traducciones) y para probarle a dicha persona que está equivocada. Ojo, que esto puede resultar un poco raro y flojo, pero venga, es una prueba, algo así como mi primera vez en el lemon, xD._

_Tenía que ser con Harry y Hermione. Esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, y ya veis que está ambientada en el último libro, dando por hecho una historia paralela en la que ellos tienen una relación secreta que se originó en la época que pasaron solos (el delicioso quid de la cuestión del fandom HHr). La casa de Bill y Fleur me pareció una excusa perfecta para desarrollar la historia: provoca cierto calor, jeje._

_Como siempre gracias por pasarse por el fic, espero que les gustara la lectura y por favor hacedme saber que les pareció, me interesaría mucho vuestra opinión._


End file.
